


【浪嘲浪】我的黃鶯

by AliceVeg



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceVeg/pseuds/AliceVeg
Summary: 這是一篇嘲風對浪浪的意淫，以及揣摩她變態清奇的腦迴路，從而宣洩筆者的變態慾望，讓什麼不該發生的都發生了但實際上什麼都沒有發生的神秘爽文www





	【浪嘲浪】我的黃鶯

她的黃鶯必須回來，嘲風想著。

那個光用歌聲就能讓她高潮的黃鶯，還要流落在外多久呢？嘲風其實很後悔，自己還有太多想對浪巫謠做的事，只是從前沒有想到要做，卻是到他離開之後，她才意識到這些慾望。

她想起浪巫謠在競技場上的身姿，一身白衣飄然出塵，任侍衛們如何攻擊，他總能優雅地閃躲，充滿衝擊感的嗓音絲毫不受影響，甚至沒有一絲喘息，他的腰肢魅惑地扭動著，步伐輕巧如凌波仙子。而她最喜歡的，則是其他樂師慘死在場上時，赤色的鮮血染紅了他潔白的衣裳，他俊美的臉上此時出現的迷惘和不忍，真是人間絕色。

她好想要看到浪巫謠露出更多不同的表情，她想聽浪巫謠為她唱更多的歌，她想看更多人死在浪巫謠身邊，用他們卑賤的屍體襯托這隻黃鶯的高貴美好。

她還想觸摸白衣包裹著的那副精煉身軀，她要仔細看看這個身體的所有細節，並感受這個軀體能給她的一切刺激。噢，光是聽他的歌聲，遠遠看著他美妙的彈奏姿勢，就能讓她在座位上反覆高潮好幾次，如果她讓浪巫謠赤身露體地在她的閨房中，一邊服侍她一邊為她歌唱，那會是多麼令人難以自拔的快感？

嘲風後悔莫及，怎麼浪巫謠還在的時候，她從未想過這樣仔細品味這隻黃鶯？或許她太傻太天真，以為黃鶯可以被她鎖在籠中一生一世，誰知道就在他與那藍衣女人為她演奏最美的那首曲子時，他們一前一後就翻出了屋簷。

然後那就是她最後一次見到浪巫謠了。

嘲風好恨。她恨啖劍太歲，搶走神誨魔械也就罷了，居然敢誘走她的黃鶯。但也罷，她知道浪巫謠一定會回來的──她可是一國之皇女，全西幽都為她的歡愉而服務，她有大批的軍隊和眼線，抓回這隻小黃鶯不過是時間的問題。況且，享用過宮中的榮華富貴，這麼嬌嫩的小黃鶯哪可能忍受得了外頭的骯髒污穢？

她笑了起來，是啊，後悔什麼呢？調皮的小黃鶯終究會回歸她親製的黃金籠，而這次她就會抓緊機會，好好享受她跟浪巫謠在一起的每一天。

首先她要剝光那身雪白的衣裳──不是都說白衣最是誘惑人嗎？這麼高雅脫俗的顏色，就是要讓人撕毀玷汙，然後她要把巫謠壓在床上，撫摸他完美的肌肉線條，並命他不可停止歌唱。她接著會搓揉起這黃鶯下身的小黃鶯──嘲風揣想，不知道會是如何的尺寸呢？這人平時聲音聽來靦腆羞澀，唱起歌來卻是雄風萬丈，可真令人難猜。不過浪巫謠武功這麼高，體力一定是頂好的吧，總之她要邊聽曲邊把小黃鶯搓得又硬又挺，然後再讓他貫穿自己早因此魔性嗓音而濕潤不已的花徑，坐在他身上盡情地律動浪叫──但這天籟吟者會持續歌唱，用他的歌聲蓋過她一次次高亢的呻吟，或許期間會因為自身的慾望，而耐不住些許低低的喘息，但那也只將使他的曲子更添風味。

嘲風想著便興奮不已，在空無一人的床褥上不由便扭動起了嬌軀，慾火焚身之下，一把便打開床頭的小櫃，取出個角先生自己紓解了起來。

她又繼續想著，或許有些時候，她不想自己騎上這黃鶯，她就要浪巫謠凶狠地壓著她，在她耳邊唱著歌：「空中降下的，是憤怒的制裁，或解開枷鎖的祝福？」噢……多麼貼切的歌詞，巫謠這麼狠狠地幹她，不正是處罰她這麼晚才把他抓回來嗎？但與此同時，巫謠也是在解放她被綁縛的慾望，滿足她不知饜足的貪婪身軀，讓她一雙玉腿掐著他的腰，雙手則摟緊他的肩膀，她會懇求他別停，歌聲也好、身下的猛烈攻勢也好，而他將一邊吟唱一邊用力地肏哭她，兩人肉體擊打的節奏，恰好成為歌曲的節拍。

嘲風換了個更粗更大的的角先生，啊──她越想越覺得，巫謠唱的每一首歌，都是為了他們未來的相遇而寫，一切都是命中註定的。Kiss goddess of death，她不正是他所該親吻的死之女神嗎？或許有的時候，她會命巫謠不必歌唱，就靜靜地親吻她就好──他們的舌頭交纏在一起，攫取彼此的每一寸呼吸，直到幾乎感到窒息，才戀戀不捨的分開。接下來巫謠會吸吮她的酥乳，靈蛇在她殷紅的乳頭上打轉，她很快就禁受不住，下身濕了一片，然後巫謠冷不防地，就用他彈奏琵琶的靈活手指探向她的花蕊，直往她的敏感處按壓，於是她忍不住哭著懇求，求巫謠趕快進入她……

巫謠或許會立刻就聽令滿足她，可他也搞不好會使壞，就用這惡魔般的雙手弄得她欲仙欲死，偏就遲遲不進去。她被逼得急了，擺出皇女的架子威脅要處罰他，聲音卻夾在破碎的呻吟中，沒有半點威嚴，巫謠自然不會怕她──他知道她才捨不得處罰這太過誘人的黃鶯，就繼續壞心眼地整治她，直到自己也硬得受不了才挺了進去，然後就會是一陣狂風暴雨般的攻勢，讓她爽得叫啞了嗓、翻來覆去高潮到快要升天之後，他才一股腦地全射在她裡面。

這樣壞心眼的巫謠也好棒呀，嘲風想著，在這種事情上，巫謠如果不那麼聽她的命令，偶爾做個調皮的情人，似乎又會給她更多驚喜的快感。她終於靠自己達到了第一次高潮，事畢卻只感到空虛──區區一個角先生，哪比得上她幻想的巫謠？

然後她又想到那一天，她在花園裡把巫謠壓在牆上，她不禁就想，做愛何必要在閨房裡？月色皎潔，伴著花繁穠艷，聞著青草的清香，讓巫謠唱著歌與她交歡，豈不甚美？或許她可以讓巫謠從後面要了她，讓她滿足地閉起眼，只專心享受他的動作和歌聲。有句歌詞說，他明媚銳利的歌聲，化作新月般的利刃──多麼適合巫謠的詞句啊，正是這樣的利刃，讓她還尚未被觸碰就為他傾心不已，而現在巫謠正以兩種利刃同時刺穿她，一個穿入了她的耳膜，一個蹂躪著她的嬌軀，這樣至高無上的喜悅，全世界只有她嘲風一個人可以擁有。

嘲風邊幻想著被巫謠操弄的感受，一邊加快手上的動作，呻吟逐漸拔高，很快就再一次讓自己高潮了，但這一次她感到十分滿足，她喘息著，心想巫謠就快回來了，一定的。到時候，巫謠要像彈奏琵琶一樣撥弄她的身體，帶給她一次次興奮的嬌顫，給她令人欲罷不能的極致歡愉。與她嘗過魚水之歡的巫謠，絕對不會再有離去的念頭，他們將沉淪在彼此的肉體中，互相填補彼此空虛的靈魂，兩個人從此變成一個人。她知道自己既自私又邪惡，但那又怎麼樣呢？她是尊貴的皇女，她的快樂就是世界的終極目標；也只有如此純粹不加掩飾的邪惡，方配得上巫謠純潔無垢的靈魂，才能在這樣一張潔白如雪上，譜出最為華麗璀璨的樂章。兩次慾望巔峰，嘲風也終於感到了疲累，於是她懷著滿滿的期待與希望，心滿意足地進入了又一個為巫謠所填滿的夢鄉。


End file.
